The Legend of Korra: Coincidence
by maila08
Summary: Iroh talks to Korra about what they found in the warehouse. What will Korra do? A/N: Sorry guys! I swear I didn't forget about the story, I just needed a little break from it. I don't know how fast I will be updating, but I will continue to. Thank BG-13 for the revisions, and enjoy! :)


When Mako woke, his family was still sound asleep. He smiled at how Korra had an arm wrapped protectively around her kids and how they were snuggled to her side. Not too long after Karah woke up and gently moved out of her mother's hold. Both Firebenders smiled at each other and the younger one went to cuddle next to her father who gave her a soft kiss on the head.

"Morning, Dad," she whispered.

"Morning," he replied, placing her on his lap. They looked over the sleeping Waterbenders and smiled.

"Mom isn't getting up any time soon, is she?"

Mako chuckled. "Nope. And by the looks of it, neither is your brother," he noted.

The little Firebender shook her head. "No, he'll wake up soon."

As if the little Waterbender had heard her, Mac opened his eyes and stretched his arms in front of him, turning over to look at his sister and father. He blinked at them.

"How are you doing little Bro?"

He rolled his eyes at his nickname but grinned. "Good. Looks like Mom's still asleep."

"She hasn't gotten much sleep, huh Dad?" Karah stated more than asked.

Her father sighed heavily before nodding. He knew they could hear her scream from their rooms but wondered why they never checked up on her.

"No, she hasn't. Your mother has been having nightmares."

"We know," Mac replied. "We want to see what's wrong but I know Mom wouldn't want us to see her that way."

The Firebender nodded as his wife stirred. "Shh, go to sleep Korra. We're right here," he soothed, running his fingers through her hair. She nuzzled to his touch and fell back asleep.

There was a knock on the door and Mako told whoever it was to come in. The Firebender was barely able to contain a growl when he saw who it was. Iroh.

"Morning Mako," he greeted. "And children."

The kids and their father gave him a nod. "I need Korra."

"She's asleep."

The General sighed. "I know, but we need her to look at what we've found."

Mako narrowed his eyes at him. "Korra will look at whatever it is you have to show her after she gets some rest. She is human, and her health is my priority."

Iroh stiffened a bit. "Are you implying I don't care for the Avatar's health?" he asked. "My job is to keep her safe."

"Well you've been doing a lousy job," Mako replied though his teeth. "And for the record, she isn't yours to protect. She's mine."

"Mako, this is not the time for that. Let me do my job…"

The Firebender gently placed his daughter on the bed before getting up and going toe to toe with the General. "Korra isnt getting any sleep because of you," he began. "Had you done your job properly, we wouldn't be in this mess. Now, unless you want me to personally escort you out of our room, get out. We will go when she wakes up."

"I am doing my job and this can't wait," Iroh replied.

"You need to leave," Mac stated, walking over to the pair of Firebenders.

"Dad's right. Mom needs rest. Whatever it is that you guys need to discuss will have to wait," Karah added. "She won't be paying attention if she doesn't have enough sleep anyways."

Iroh eyed the children, seeing that if he didn't leave they would make him. The General knew better than to fight with them, but he would not hold back if they attacked him. Not wanting to upset Korra even more, he decided to leave.

Mako picked up both of his children and kissed their foreheads before heading back to the bed. They gave him a quick hug before he lay next to their mother who cuddled closer to him, placing her head over his chest. She momentarily opened her eyes and smiled at her children and husband.

"Thank you," she muttered before going to sleep again. The twins crawled over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before running off. The Firebender covered her up with a blanket and kissed her temple as well, watching as she slept.

* * *

"It just doesn't make sense," Iroh stated.

"What doesn't make sense?" Korra asked as she and her husband walked into Lin's apartment, holding hands.

"Avatar Korra," the General greeted with a bow. "Take a look at these," he added, handing over some papers.

The Waterbender took them and raised a brow. They were addresses to Taren's underground warehouses in the city.

"This is what you found?" she asked.

Iroh and Bolin nodded.

"Why haven't you acted?" Mako asked.

"We don't know if it's a trap," the Earthbender stated.

"It seems too easy. I don't think Kan would have made such a sloppy mistake," the General added.

"Why do you think that?" the Firebender asked.

"These are exact addresses. Why would he 'accidently' drop these?"

"Not to mention he left Lin alive," the Waterbender noted.

"It's your call, Avatar Korra," Iroh stated.

Korra thought about it for a moment. "We attack now, while we still can," she said.

* * *

For the next few days the group attacked the warehouses, successfully and without any casualties. They confiscated all the illegal weapons, vehicles and contraband they could find. Lin was upset about missing the action but she was still in bed rest. Korra flopped on her bed, sore from all the Bending she had to do for their last and final raid. Apparently Taren had been smart enough to figure out the pattern of their attacks. That last warehouse had been full of booby traps and guards.

Mako shook his head, sitting besides his wife who was still in her uniform. He sat her up and helped her take it off and she fell on the bed again, clutching a pillow. The Firebender chuckled as he massaged the Avatar's back, earning a small moan from her.

"Your back is full of knots," he noted.

"Feels like it," she muttered.

"Mom!" the twins shouted as they ran into their parent's room, jumping on the bed.

She let out a soft groan before opening her eyes to look at her children. "What's going on?"

"Can you surf with us?" Karah asked.

"Please!" The Waterbender sighed but smiled and gave them a nod. "Yes!" they said, kissing her cheek and running to get their bathing suits.

Korra sighed again and sat up taking off her white t-shirt and pants to leave her in a muscle shirt and shorts. Mako gave her a soft kiss on her temple and did the same before heading out to the beach.

"Five Yuans Mom can beat you," Karah stated smugly.

The little Waterbender huffed. "You're on!" Mac replied.

Mako and Korra were lying down on the sand, enjoying each other's company and that of their children. The Avatar had surfed for a couple of hours with them and was currently resting next to her Firebender. "What are you two arguing about?" she asked.

"Karah says that you can beat me at surfing," her son replied.

The Waterbender raised a brow. "And you think?"

"That she's dreaming," he stated with confidence crossing his arms a smirk on his face.

The Firebender let out a chuckle as he noted how much he looked like his mother when he did that.

"I'll take that as a challenge," Korra said, getting up.

"Mom's going to beat him," the little Firebender told her father.

"I don't know. your brother is real good."

Both Waterbenders Bended their surf boards and went into the crashing waves. Though Korra did lead at first, her son proved to be as much as an expert surfer as she was. She gave a grin at him before closing her eyes and opening them to reveal pure white as she tackled a wave down. Mac tried keeping up with her but was knocked off the board.

"You cheated!" he growled.

She chuckled. "You never mentioned any rules," the Waterbender reminded him smugly.

He grumbled as both Firebenders laughed. "How about you and me, Dad?"

"I don't really surf," he admitted.

His daughter shook her head. "A sparring match?"

Korra and Mac cringed as they remembered their match. Mako chuckled. "Fine," he said getting into his stance.

* * *

The couple was in their house, on their bed ready to go to sleep. Korra would steal a glance to her husband and start laughing. The firebender grumbled.

"Will you stop laughing?" he said.

The Avatar burst into another round of laughter while he scowled. "That was too much," she said between laughs.

He growled. "She caught me off guard."

"Karah is my daughter alright," the Waterbender smugly stated.

"Oh now she's your daughter?"

"She got her fighting style from me," she teased. The Firebender grumbled again. "Don't worry; at least we know she can take care of herself."

"True," he said. "But where did she even learn that last move anyway? I certainly didnt teach her that." His wife just continued to grin. He groaned. "I should have known."

Korra chuckled and kissed him tenderly. He raised a brow but mimicked her actions. She smiled against his lips as she pulled him towards her. The Firebender chuckled as he eagerly did as he was told. "If I would have known this was the reward I would get, I would have asked our daughter to challenge me to a match sooner," Mako mused as he ran his hand up and down his wife's bare back.

The Avatar grinned but smacked his shoulder anyway as she snuggled closer to his side. "Don't push your luck," she sleepily replied.

He chuckled and kissed her temple. "I love you," the Firebender told her.

Korra smiled. "I love you more."

* * *

The next morning Mako woke up earlier than usual. He pulled a shirt over his wife's head, who didn't even bother to open her eyes, so she wouldn't just be in her wrappings. After making sure she was still asleep he called his children over to stay with her while he went to the main house.

"We need to talk," he said when he found who he was looking for.

Iroh momentarily had a shocked look on his face. "About?"

"The last warehouse."


End file.
